


一朵花，致你與你的回憶

by peanutpotato



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Daimon性轉, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato
Summary: DaiMaa，Maa的形象是借用廣播劇《暁のハルモニア》裡「彈魯特琴的黑森─卡瑟方伯夫人Amalie」，然後把其他史實都改掉（包括Amalie跟丈夫其實同齡這點）；鑽的形象是借用飯桶海報，所以名字也是用飯桶本名Erik的德語型Erich。嗯我知道這兩個時代差很多，不過反正腦內能有畫面就好。2018/09/15 的生賀文。





	一朵花，致你與你的回憶

 

 

 

　　偶爾，她會想起那個教她彈魯特琴的少年。

　　她是哈瑙─穆岑堡的公主，他是利希騰堡的王子。她還小的時候就被送過去，預備未來聯姻，她父親政治遊戲的一步棋。兩人的會面很尷尬，似乎都不知要對對方說什麼，一切就在禮貌中過去，之後也一直在禮貌中生活，像是空間裡不斷交錯的兩條平行線。最多的互動或許只是在演武大會上，她跟著女官禮貌性地拍手，騎馬執劍的王子禮貌性地向她致意。兩人一年之間說不到幾句話，但她並不在意，她父母是這樣，利希騰堡的方伯與方伯夫人是這樣，她與她未來的夫婿也是這樣，都是這樣。

　　直到有一天，她在花園裡迷了路；利希騰堡領主城堡的花園很大，不如說那是一座小森林，她從不敢一個人走太遠，這天她卻孤身在林裡迷了路。她一直走，正開始慌張時，卻聽到隱隱約約的琴聲與歌聲。

　　林子深處一片小空地，一個只穿了襯衣長褲的少年赤足盤坐著，懷裡抱著魯特琴，開懷唱著一首不知名的歌。見到她走來，少年愣住了，琴聲與歌聲戛然而止。

　　「你長得好像這裡的王子。」她對少年說。

　　「……你是白癡嗎？」少年一臉不敢置信的瞪著她。

　　她這才醒悟過來，發現自己說了蠢話。「喔，對不起，殿下。」

　　她在那裡待了很久，眼前這個穿得不像王子的王子起初沒再裡會她，自顧自又彈唱起來。她聽了幾遍記住了，就跟著唱起來。

　　她一開口王子就傻眼，「你到底會不會唱歌？」

　　王子教了她一下午，最後終於宣告放棄。「算了，你明天再來，」他對阿瑪莉說，「我教你彈琴。」

　　結果他們一回去就被侍從侍女抓個正著，王子還因為翹掉神學課程被主教向領主告了一狀。於是兩人發明了一套暗號，逮到機會就一起溜到森林裡，彈「只有流浪藝人這種下等人才會彈的」魯特琴；她在利希騰堡的日子從此有了生趣，和王子一起彈琴、一起閒聊、一起呆坐著什麼也不講的時光。有時大人看得緊了，有時城堡裡忙著些家國大事，兩人各自穿著隆重禮服在不同僕從簇擁之下像娃娃般動作著、展示著，但就算隔著廳堂，隔著重重人群，只要互相投去的一個視線，他們就知道真正的世界不在這裡，真正的世界在森林裡那一方不為人知的小空地，快結束，快過去，我們要自由的飛，脫了鞋赤腳踩著草地。

　　兩人都長高了，王子的聲音也變了，粗啞像是鴨子叫。

　　「你不能再取笑我唱歌。」她滿意的宣布。

　　「我當然可以，」王子驕傲地反駁，「而且我還可以這樣做。」

　　然後王子吻了她，不是額頭，不是臉頰，而是嘴唇。

　　「艾里希，」她輕聲說，在兩人的唇分開之後。王子牽著她雙手，額頭靠著她額頭，沒有說話。

　　吻是他們之間的秘密，有什麼像冬眠的種子般醒覺過來，生了芽，成了枝，散出葉，在笑聲與歌聲之間，在嘴唇與嘴唇每一次試驗般的碰觸之間，連拉著手指教撥弦、教按弦的觸感都有了不同涵義。

　　「阿瑪莉，」艾里希會悄悄在她耳邊這樣喚著，像一個最神秘的暗號，「阿瑪莉。」

　　他們的身體在改變，心靈也在改變，逝去的懵懂帶走無憂歲月，但新的又是什麼？艾里希的氣息像酒，懷抱像海，眼神裡有時多了熾熱，令她心驚，令她覺得自己的心好像也要被點燃起來。一天他們看了薄伽丘的《十日談》，裡面有油嘴滑舌騙取聖名的惡棍，有看了教廷腐敗而頓悟的異教徒，有以智周身的猶太學者，還有將小姑娘帶進修道院的小修士與修院長，摟著，親吻著，玩樂著。

　　「……那是什麼？」她低聲問。

　　「不知道。」艾里希搖頭，臉紅得像火燒，他碰地把書一闔，自己起身走了。

　　之後連續好幾天，艾里希都躲著她；她每天到林間他們的秘密處所去，始終等不到另一個人。她想著艾里希是否討厭她了，她是否看了不該看的書、問了不該問的問題，因此艾里希要離開她了。她因此掉了好幾滴眼淚。

　　不知是第幾天的夜裡，她仍舊是獨自一人對著燭火哀傷，擁著被子無法成眠，卻聽到沉重木門緩緩被推開的聲音。

　　她驚訝地爬起來，「艾里希？」

　　艾里希走向她，每一步彷彿都舉步維艱，彷彿都有一世紀那麼長，每一步都是渴望與徬徨。

　　他終於走到床前，開口喚著，「阿瑪莉……」

　　她哽住了。

　　「……我們是要結婚的，對吧？」艾里希問她。

　　她不知怎麼回答，心劇烈的跳，幾乎要跳出胸膛，她點頭，於是艾里希俯下身來吻她。

　　然後不只是吻。

　　衣服解開後襲來的寒氣，被褥從肌膚與肌膚之間滑過，艾里希的眼睛，艾里希的呼吸幾乎要將她灼傷。她羞得緊閉眼睛，其他感官卻因片面的剝奪而更加敏感。艾里希吻她，吻她少女才發育全的胸部，吻她挺立的粉紅，陌生的強烈感受讓她喘息著呻吟。艾里希的指尖在她私處，在那個每一次他們深吻都會隨之而暖的神祕地方，那個她自己都羞於碰觸的地方，指尖因練琴而起了小小的繭，撫摸著，癢，卻又逐漸滑膩，那裡，她身體有個地方起了奇異的空虛──

　　「阿瑪莉，」艾里希喊她的名字，然後進入她。

　　酸，脹，些微的痛楚，完全不曾經歷過的感受，她全然不知道那是什麼，無助地哭泣。但艾里希一直吻她，一直喚著她，聲音裡的溫柔與激情讓她快要融化。

　　「阿瑪莉，張開眼睛，」艾里希說，「張開眼睛，看著我。」

　　她張開眼，美麗的艾里希，溫柔的艾里希，讓她疼痛卻又讓她心甘情願承受這疼痛的艾里希。

　　那一晚她在艾里希的懷裡入眠，光裸著被另一個人擁抱的她，安心地熟睡著。

　　那是唯一的一晚，他們之後未曾再踰矩，但艾里希同她彈琴的時候卻笑得更開懷，撫摸她臉的時候神情卻更珍愛。「還有一年，」艾里希牽著她的手，牽著他的小指，摸她指尖因為練琴而起的、一模一樣的小小的繭，像唱歌一樣說著，「有一個叫做阿瑪莉的女孩，全世界最美麗的女孩，就會成為我的小妻子。」

　　艾里希突然低下頭去，聲音變得羞澀，「那時候……那時候她就不會哭了，也不會受傷了，因為我們已經在神前結婚了。」

　　午後的陽光很暖，他們手牽著手在草地上睡著了。

　　不知過了多久，她被人推醒，是從哈瑙─穆岑堡伴著她過來的老侍女。她小心翼翼鬆開手，不想吵醒睡得香甜的艾里希，跟著侍女回城堡，心中懊惱著只屬於兩人的祕密世界卻被第三人闖入。

　　城堡裡，哈瑙─穆岑堡的特使在等她，告訴她她父親病危，要她盡快回去探視。她匆忙收拾行囊，隨特使上了馬車，殷殷交待利希騰堡的侍衛要告訴王子她去了哪裡，她很快就會回來。

　　而她再也沒有回去。她的父親沒有生病，只是改換陣營。不知是哪一方先動的念，也不知是因為什麼原因，總之哈瑙─穆岑堡與利希騰堡彼此之間不想合併了，雙方各自認為未來有更好的出路。

　　她被關起來，她哭鬧，她試過絕食、試過逃跑、試過上吊、甚至試過從最高那個塔跳下去，但都被人阻止。她求每一個親近的僕人替她送信，而她送出去的每一封信都沒有回音。她漸漸失去了力氣，在無時無刻的監視下活得如同槁木死灰。

　　就這樣過了兩年，也或許不只兩年，一天她母親前來告訴她，利希騰堡的王子已經娶了王妃，某個侯國主的遠房侄女。

　　「人家聯的好姻哪，高門貴女，」她母親對她冷笑，笑容裡有失望與鄙夷，「哪像你，貞操都給人了，玩剩的不要的。」

　　她從此不再說話，任憑父母又活動起來盤算她的未來。黑森─卡瑟的年輕繼承人突然死亡，那兒的方伯鰥居已久，如今又需要娶個年輕妻子幫他生孩子。她父母歡天喜地談好親事，迎來黑森─卡瑟送來的重禮，然後把她送上馬車，臨走前她母親在她衣兜裡塞了一小瓶紅色染料，「你自己看著辦。」

　　馬車走到半路，她一手把瓶子扔出窗外。

　　到了黑森─卡瑟，她懷著一顆冰冷的心，身穿華服站在陌生夫君身旁，在神前虛假唸完誓詞。入夜後，她跪在床邊對這個年紀比她父親還大的男人坦承一切，她對家族最後也是唯一的反叛。黑森─卡瑟的方伯坐在床上，聽她流淚說完，過程中始終不發一語；最後他看著眼前的年輕新娘，搖頭嘆息。

　　「我老了，」他對阿瑪莉說，「我也曾經年輕過，但我現在老了，哈瑙─穆岑堡的女孩兒。」

　　已經做好最壞準備的阿瑪莉有點錯愕，只見老方伯翻過身，揭起大床另一側的被子，拍拍床，對她說：「睡吧，我不會為難你的。」

　　新婚夫婦同房三夜，頭兩晚她睡得極不安穩，第三晚她終於睡著，還做了個夢，醒來時已經不記得內容，只知道枕頭因眼淚而濡濕。

　　黑森─卡瑟的日子很靜，比哈瑙─穆岑堡、利希騰堡的日子都靜。她活著，思念著，悲傷著，卻逐漸明白到自己或許是被庇護著，被這個年齡比自己父親還大的男人包容著。他娶妻是要個孩子，但婚後他從不曾向她要求或暗示過什麼，他的生活就是做事，偶爾看到她會對她溫和地笑一笑，然後說自己「老了，倦了」。

　　那天她終於下定決心，她讓侍女打開嫁粧箱子，找出自己的魯特琴。

　　「我彈琴給你聽。」她對老方伯說。

　　老方伯有些訝異地點點頭，於是她開始彈奏，彈了穆岑堡的歌曲，彈了哈瑙的歌曲，彈了利希騰堡的歌曲。最後她有些笨拙地彈了黑森─卡瑟的歌曲，她只聽這裡的僕婦唱過而記得曲調，不曾練習，因此彈得有些調不成調，但勉勉強強還是聽得出。

　　老方伯笑了，被生命淬鍊得蒼老的面容出現難得一見的歡喜，「很好聽。」

　　阿瑪莉那時看著老方伯的臉，心裡就想著：或許她可以做這個人的妻子，可以服侍他的起居，為他生兒育女，和他一起，和這個整日說著「老了，倦了」卻不曾偷懶過的領主一起，照顧這一方小小的、森林比人多的土地。

　　那晚他們成了真正的夫妻。

　　生命很靜，黑森─卡瑟的日子沒有波瀾，小孩降生，小孩夭折，小孩活下來，這都是那個時代人們不斷面對的常事，她與丈夫因有個兒子逐漸長大而感到慶幸。她喜歡彈琴，她丈夫不會彈琴，但會說很多故事，黑森─卡瑟有很多森林，森林裡有許多秘密，聰明的狐狸，勇敢的狼狗，多嘴的畫眉與狡猾的蛇。

　　「再說一個。」她說。

　　「你把我腦中的故事都榨乾了，女孩兒。」她丈夫用手梳她散在枕上的長髮，笑著對她說。

　　「再說一個。」她耍賴地要求，於是她丈夫會繼續說，說自己年輕時的見聞，甚至說自己失去的髮妻與一個個孩子，而她都願意聽，那些刻在這個人生命裡的悲愁喜樂，她的丈夫的生命。

　　她只離開過黑森─卡瑟一次，那是她生下第二個孩子之後。日耳曼地區勢力最大的領主漢諾威選帝侯要結婚了，遠近大小貴族都要去參加，她丈夫帶著她去，一路上她心裡還放不下家裡的幼兒。

　　「乳母在照應，沒事的。」她丈夫安慰她，「我們當太久鄉巴佬了，去開開眼界。」

　　大婚慶祝典禮長達三天，侯國不可思議的奢華與財富讓她看花了眼。她與丈夫是鄉下人進城，沒有什麼人重視他們，但他們也不在意；黑森─卡瑟不是戰略要地，只是塊平靜的、森林比人多的小土地。

　　最後一晚是最最盛大的舞會，所有賓客全部出席。她默默站在角落，看著衣著華麗的達官貴人來來往往，閃亮的衣料與飾品在輝煌燈火下只炫成一片耀目的模糊，但有什麼攫住她的視線，她看到了，那個突然止步、突然艱難地回過頭來的身影。

　　他在那裡。

　　那一眼交會，就像是宇宙間只剩下了彼此，她在他眼裡讀到的，也或許是她在眼裡展開讓他看盡的，生命中最美的、最純淨的、最天真的、最熾烈的、最永恆的、那唯一能如信仰般令人奮不顧身的。猶如沉默的岩岸一夕被驚濤拍裂，原來底下竟是無限的層層疊疊，青春歲月每一個瞬間的光輝都在那裡，沉澱了，凝結了，閃耀著。

　　但終究已成磐石。

　　那一眼的最後，她明白了，他也明白了；她已為人婦、為人母，而他身邊有了另一個女子，臉上洋溢幸福的女子。

 

　　 **你好嗎？**

**我很好。**

**嗯，我也是。**

**嗯。**

 

　　不知是誰先轉開視線，那晚他們之間再沒有別的交集。就這樣，千言萬語，而該說的都已說了。

　　賓客在隔天一一離去，她與丈夫也搭上馬車與主人作別。馬車上，她丈夫一直沉默不語，突然握起她的手，輕撫著她的手背，「辛苦你了，」他說，「女孩兒。」

　　她大哭出聲，所有曾經擁有的，所有再也得不到的，所有思念、惆悵、痛苦、遺憾、歉疚、無奈、歡欣、悲哀，斜陽裡溫柔的眼神，廊下的細語、笑意與吻，某一個春夜滲進肌膚裡的寒與壁爐火焰的暖，手執著手撥響琴弦的第一聲清音。

　　她像個任性的兒童那樣哭著，像是傾盡前半生的淚水，卻明白風雨終究要平息，浪濤終究要退去，留下無盡肅穆的岩岬與無垠湛朗的汪洋。

 

 

　　那之後的日子一如往常，她服侍丈夫的起居，為她丈夫生兒育女，和她丈夫一起，和這個整日說著「老了，倦了」卻不曾偷懶過的領主一起，照顧這一方小小的、森林比人多的土地。她丈夫更老了，也更倦了，最後終於閉上眼睛，「謝謝你陪我，女孩兒。」

　　她流乾她後半生的淚水送走丈夫，然後不再哭泣。她繼續過著日子，幫助她的長子治理這一方小小的、森林比人多的土地。兒女一個個長大，各自成家，她的長媳與兒子不睦，黑森─卡瑟的年輕領主太好動，領主夫人太好靜，兩人的喜好沒有交集，連生下的孩子都挑不同的疼。

　　她常常找兒媳來陪她，不怎麼說話，只是吃些點心，縫著衣物，偶爾有一點音樂，就這樣歲月悠悠。要說閒散也很閒散，要說很忙也很忙，領土裡的大小事，家族內的每一個人，或許她都可以管，也或許她都不用太管。她安排著自己的生活，像她丈夫一樣開始說「老了，倦了」，然後跟孫子孫女講森林的故事，聰明的狐狸，勇敢的狼狗，多嘴的畫眉與狡猾的蛇，說他們祖父年輕時的見聞與失去的親人。黑森─卡瑟的方伯夫人阿瑪莉，就是這樣度過她的一生。

　　只有很偶爾、很偶爾的時候，她還是會想起那個教她彈魯特琴的少年。

　　像是回憶起夏日陽光庭園裡的一朵花。

 

 

　　（一朵花，致你與你的回憶　全文完）


End file.
